Five minutes to midnight
by skye is the limit
Summary: Two strangers show up in Venice, and they stumble upon the Thief lord and his gang. Together, everyones lives are affected by everyone else. Secrets are revealed and I'm getting hungry. So read the story and review!
1. 1st edition

Ah yes the usual, I don't own _The_ Thief Lord or Venice (sadly..) but I do own this story, plot and all the made-up characters yadda, yadda, yadda so don't sue me blah, blah, blah.

Also this is my first _real_ story here in FF and mind you, i'm not a very good story writer, but i plan on trying to be better. Reviews are appreciated and cookies would be loved.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

A girl walked down a long winding alleyway, behind her footsteps were heard.

"Wait up!" a voice shouted

The girl suddenly stopped walking and turned around, her silver eyes focused at the person running, trying to catch up with her.

"Well if you didn't walk so slowly, I wouldn't have to wait for you, now do I?"

"It's not my fault that you walk so fast"

"Well it's not my fault that you walk so slow"

The boy was silenced at the comment returned. You could tell that he was thinking of a comeback, but hard as he was trying, he failed.

The girl was already walking about 7 meters away when the boy returned from his deep thinking. He started to run towards the girl, trying to catch up, after a few moments he did. He went in front of the girl and turned around walking backwards as fast as he could so he wouldn't bump into the girl who was walking rather fast as if she was trying to avoid something.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were mad."

"Now why would I be mad?"

"Because my dear sister the fact that you're a pampered princess who just woke up inside a boat on the way to no where sounds like something to be mad about."

The boy looked back, trying to see if he was gonna bump or stumble into anything.

"Well of course I'm mad! Who wouldn't be? Waking up in a mysterious room not knowing who brought you there and how the hell you got there isn't a very nice experience god dammit!"

"Now remember what dad said, no cursing!"

"How dare you put him into this! He was the one who got us into this!"

"Well he was the one who got **you** into the predicament, and I being the great brother I was, bailed **you** out. And you know what? I haven't heard any thanks for doing so."

"Well I didn't need any bailing out!"

"Oh, so you mean that you actually **want** to get married to this mystery guy just because dad thinks that it would be good for business?"

"I never said that..." The girl replied in a whisper, so quiet that only the boy could hear.

The two people suddenly stopped walking and just looked at the ground.

"Look sis, they can't find us here. It's Venice for Pete's sake! Who would dream of looking here? I never even heard of this place until Jayla told me about it."

The girl laughed, memories of her and her best friend fill her mind, it was because of her that they found this place. Yet again her friend had saved her from doing something that she didn't want to do.

"You know what, we should just go find some shelter for tonight" The boy quietly said.

The girl looked up she stared at the boy's blue eyes and regained her composure.

"We should."

* * *

So that's part 1 of my new story! I hope you guys like it! As you can see, there are two main characters, but who are they? Where are they from?Why are they running? Who the heck is this "dad" who wants the girl to get married? Does Bo look good with Black hair? And why are you still reading this!?

All of these questions (aside from the last 2 because i think you can answer them) would be answered in the next chapters so review and what not. I'll update when i get a few reviews. :)

xoxo,

Skye is the limit (a.k.a Kat! the milk girl!)


	2. Meet the Strangers

Ahh yes, the usual yet again. But this time I want to be more formal haha…randomness is flowing within these hands of mine.

So without further ado, here is my awesomely awesome disclaimer:

I, skyeisthelimit (a.k.a. Kat, her almighty-whitey ness), do NOT claim to own The Thief Lord or anything associated with the book, as much as I want it to be, why? Because I say so that's why.

Ok, so maybe that's not all that formal but hey, at least I started with an I!

Now on with the story!

I

I

I think I'm starting to have a catch phrase O.O

Nice.

P.s. Sorry for the long delay!

* * *

At was about 11:55, five minutes to midnight as two figures crept along the alleyway, they both seemed to be arguing about something. 

"I told you, you should've worn the beard." The first figure, a boy who looked about 17 years old with long curly brown hair said.

"Well the beard would've stuck out more!" The second figure replied. It was a man; he looked old enough to be the boys' father.

"Well you never know. And plus! There were about a million people in that carnival! A man with a beard wouldn't have been noticed!"

"Scipio" The man stated. "Remember, you are my _apprentice_ you work for **me** and you will do as I say. I won't fight with you any longer about this absurd matter. I'm very tired now as I'm sure that you are too. We better head back to the apartment and get some sleep. Tomorrow's a new day, so we shall settle this job then." The man calmly stated back.

"Yes Victor." Scipio whispered back. Sighing in defeat. He knew that he had to follow orders or Victor wouldn't let him be his apprentice anymore. Then what would he do.

The two walked for 15 more minutes until they had reached Victor's apartment. Victor got his keys and opened the door while Scipio put his coat inside the coat closet and started placing Victor's clothes and mustache, which he used earlier in the day, in their places.

A sudden beep caught Scipio's attention as he was placing Victor's hat inside a drawer brimming with other hats and caps such as Victor's baseball cap. And soon a voice filled the room.

"Ah yes i assume that this is Mr. Getz's number? Well this is Mr. Carlos Buenafuerte speaking.And I am here to ask you about a job I want done. I cannot enclose the details now but please call back when you get this message. You can reach me at the Hotel La Angelo, just ask for me and I will have my assistant schedule a meeting for us." A mans voice sounded out from Victor's answering machine after he had pressed a button.

"Sounds like we have another big case Scip my boy."

"A very big one, by the sound of urgency Mr. Buenafuerte's voice."

"A very big case indeed."

Silenced fell over the room as the two men went to their separate rooms to sleep, tired from their exhausting day of work and spying for a client.

* * *

"Go to sleep Bo." Prosper touched his brother by his shoulders. 

"But I want to watch over my kitties! Lily might give birth soon!!" Bo shouted back, striving to stay awake.

"Bo, I promise to wake you up if Lily gives birth if you promise to go to sleep, it's very late already." Prosper replied sleepily, he was getting sleepy himself.

"Really?" Bo whispered, his eyelids half open.

"I promise."

Prosper carried his brother up to the attic where all the others were sleeping, some even snoring. He laid Bo by next to Hornet who was sleeping peacefully, a book by her side. Prosper got the book and placed it on top of Hornet's other books in case Bo would roll over in his sleep and hit the book by mistake. He then went back to his own bed and as soon as he closed his eyes he was engulfed by sleep.

* * *

Rays of light penetrated the hotel windows as the sun began to rise. They soon climbed up, diminishing the darkness and stopped at a young girls face. 

"Wake up sleepy head!" A boy shook the girl by her shoulders, strands of the girls wavy black hair fell from her face to her shoulders.She looked about 16 with an Asian look.

The girl moaned and changed her position, taking a pillow and covering her head with it. The boy, stared at the girl an after a moment of silent thinking climbed up the girls' bed and started jumping up and down.

"Hello! Earth to Kayla! I said wake up!!!!"

"Oh for crying out loud Neil, 5 minutes! That's all I ask!! Now leave me alone! I wanna sleep!" The girl replied, you could tell that she was annoyed by the tone that her voice gave out.

"But we have to go! We have to go fin- Oof!" The boy suddenly said when a pillow hit his head. He would've fallen down the bed hadn't he controled his balance.

"Fine! Now you've disturbed my rest, I can't possibly go back to sleep now." The girl's eyes fluttered open.

He boy, jumped of the girls bad and watched the drowsy figure get out of her bed and stumble into the bathroom. Curious as to what would happen that day.

"Oh! And Kayla, i forgot to tell you-"

"AAHHH!!!" A sudden scream came to the bathroom and and filled the whole room.

"Nevermind"

Kayla stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and stomped furiously towards her brother. Neil was about to run out when Kayla jumped on him, sending them both to the ground.

"What the heck did you do to the water!"

"Nothing! All the hot water just ran out! It's bloody winter for heavens sake!"

"What a fine brother you are Neil, leaving your sister to freeze in **THAT** cold water!"

"Ok someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed"

"Well, more like someone woke up with a foot up his ass."

"Now who could that be?" Neil replied, placing his fingers at his chin as if her was pondering on something.

"Ugh! Now i don't even wanna shower anymore!"

"Don't worry! i bought one of those heater things at the hotel store, the hot water is in the tub."

"But i don't want a bath! I want a **shower** get it! A **SHOWER** you know a _S-H-O-W-E-R_?"

"Peculiar, i say my dear sister in my life, i've never seen a girl who was more interested in taking a shower than a bath.Oh wait! I remember now! You're not a girl are you? You're one of those evil flying monkeys from outer space, bent on taking over the world! Why, i can't even call you my sister anymore! I can't be related to an evil monkey!"

"If you don't shut up soon, this monkey is gonna beat the hell out of you."

"Aww, a monkey in a towel, gonna beat up a big strong guy like me? I don't think so."

"Whatever. The monkey's gonna take a bath now. You should take one too, your smell is already killing my sense of smell."

Kayla, got up from her position, sitting on top of her brother whose head was face down on the floor. The door to the bathroom closed and a lock closing was heard. Neil got up and went to sit on a chair. Smiling slightly.

_I'm smelly? That coming from an evil flying monkey with a towel. Hard to believe that I'm the one who's smells bad._

* * *

Hornet woke up with a start, she stared out at the 4 people in the same room. She was happy that they were all together again. Riccio and Mosca came back to stay with Ida when the place they stayed in was turned into a market. She gazed at Bo was was sleeping beside her. Mosca who was on the other side of the bed along with Riccio. And Prosper, who's back was turned to her sleeping in his air bed. She got up slowly, trying hard not to wake up Bo and slowly went to the other side of the room and opened the door quietly and went down. 

"Morning Hornet" Ida turned around smiling at Hornet who had just appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Morning!" Hornet replied back happily.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lucia shouted from the kitchen.

"Well you know the drill Hornet, go wake up the boys and i'll fix the table."

"Will do Ida."

Hornet climbed up the stairs disappearing around the corner to wake to others up as Ida headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

The two siblings were walking down a street, holding a gelati in thier hands. Obviously not very hungry. 

"I don't see why they don't have cars here! I mean, it's not like cars are such a bad thing." Neil complained while licking his Vanilla gelati.

"Just shut up will you! We're nearly there already so stop all your blabbering." Kayla replied, annoyed at all the outbursts of her brother about how old fashioned Venice was not having cars and the sort.

"See! you're getting annoyed too because of all the walking. I shall have to complain to the queen now about how having no cars are making my delightful sister grumpy."

"It's not the walking you dolt, it's you and all your stupidity, i mean if you just walked faster then we'd already be there." Kayla replied glumly as she gazed on a map that they had bought from a vendor outside their hotel. While balancing her mocha gelati.

"You know i wouldn't be surprised if they actually still had a queen."

Kayla giggled at the thought and looked up from the map.

"I wouldn't be surprised either if they were still saying **OFF! WITH HER HEAD!**" Neil stated excitedly. He looked at his sister and pointed at her. "**Offff with your head!!!**" Neil was laughing, they had to stop because Kayla started laughing to, the two couldn't stop as they never had this much fun ever since their father had given them the awful news about 2 months ago. After about 5 more minutes of laughing the two finished their gelati's and continued on their way.

"We're here!" Kayla suddenly stopped causing her brother to smack straight into her.

"Oof! Watch we're you're going would you!" Neil suddenly stopped and stared at the house. "Nice house"

"Wait here i'm gonna ring the doorbell."

Neil watched silently as Kayla went up to the gates and rand the doorbell.

* * *

_DING DONG!_

"Scip would you answer the door for me?" Victor shouted from his study.

Scipio stood up from his comortable place by the fireplace and walked slowly to open the door.After a few seconds he had reached it and opened the door.

"Good morning!" A stranger suddenly said.

* * *

Wahaha! Part 2! I know it's short but it answers some questions. 

Like who the heck the girl and the boy are. But this also brings out new questions, who is this Mr. Buenafuerte and why did I include his call in the story?And where where are the two going?

So many questions so much time.

Review and subscribe if you want more.

Now I'm off to sleep, it's already 1:23 in the morning.

Kat


	3. Answers tu de rebiews!

Gah! I'm so sorry for all the typos in the second chapter! I'm too lazy to fix it though innocent smile.

So anyways! I figured why not answer my reviews since i'm so bored?? That and i don't wanna writhe the 3rd chapter yet :P

So on with the answers!

* * *

**To Luvtowrite:**

That's it? No rants about how you lost your eyesite by reading one word of the story?? No complaints about the weird grammar? Not even a glare???? And how are you able to hear the story? I don't think fanfics have voices...or do they??

**To Joyfulangel319:**

How exactly did i get you hooked? I don't remember placing a hook in the story -reads story again-, yep definately no hook. And how you guys keep hearing the story, does someone read the story to you while you lay on you're beds being fed by your servants??? Or do you guys have magical computers wherein the words pop out of the monitor and sing???

By the way, does the hook hurt??

**To reserved:**

I'm not good at writing stories either, but here we are both doing what we both suck at.

And what poem? Where??? Was it scared of by my ugly grammar???

**To Joyfulangel319(again XP ):**

Ahh yes explanations. Well on that part, Neil was trying to wake up Kayla, so being the kind brother he is, he starts jumping up and down her bed to wake her up. And Kayla being the delightful sister she is, throws a pillow at him.

What wonderful siblings...

And so, Neil being the graceful person he is(woah!, that's becoming my new catchphrase!) controlled his balance so he wouldn't fall off the bad and possibly plummet to his death in the evil fuzzy (and very ugly) red carpet in the hotel they we're staying in.

So Kayla finally opens her eyes to show that she's giving in to her brothers cough gentle cough wake up call. And Neil feels satisfied and jumps off her bed.

* * *

So did you guys get it?? Do you wanna rip out your eyeballs now?? Feel free to do so but please try not to make too much of a mess.

Byebye now!


	4. Meetings

Whoopee! I'm back! And with another chapter of Five Minutes to Midnight!

Praise the Lord! Another extremely boring chapter!!!

I know! You all can't wait to read this so you can stop drinking those darn broccoli tasting sleeping pills and you'd be able to sleep without any effort at all.

HOORAH!

**Not.**

Well anyways, I suppose we need a disclaimer yeah?

So without further ado! I present Bo! Today's disclaimer announcer person! Thing…

**Riccio:** Kat does not own any of the Thief Lord characters, especially me since I'm too shmexy to be owned by someone and I-

**Kat:** Riccio! _WTF_? Where's Bo?

**Riccio:** Ummm…. he's asleep?

**Kat:** Asleep my foot! Bo! Bo!? Where are you

**Prosper:** Will you two just stop bickering and just do the disclaimer? It's taking too much space, and it's a disclaimer for Pete's sake!

**Pete:** Did anyone say my name?

**Kat:** What the heck? **O.O** who the hell are you?

**Pete:** I'm Pete, you know Pete… from that band…

**Kat:** This is all your fault Prosper!

**Prosper:** Wait! Where'd you get that hammer?

**Kat:** From your girlfriend.

**Prosper:** Who?

**Kat:** Hornet dammit!

**Prosper:** Oh…

**Kat:** O.o

**Prosper:** Hey, wait a second! SHE'S **NOT** MY GIRLFRIEND!

**Riccio:** Now look who's the one who's taking up the space.

**Bo:** What's all this noise??

**Kat:** Bo! Where have you been?? You were supposed to be here ages ago!

**Bo:** I went to the bathroom

**Prosper, Riccio and Kat:** Oh…

-silence-

**Bo:** Oh right! The disclaimer! Kat doesn't own any of us! So don't sue her. Cause if you do, I know karate! And all those other dangerous words!!

**Kat:** Thank you Bo! Well you heard the kid! Don't sue me! And everything will be fine!

**Riccio: **Didn't you have something else to say? Like a reminder or something???

**Kat: **What remin- **OH YEAH!**

**Prosper:**_I wonder why we put up with her_

**Kat: **What was that?

**Prosper: **I said I wonder why we picked up the fur.

**Kat: **What?

**Prosper: **Nevermind.

**Kat:**_I wonder why we put up with him. _

**Riccio:** Hello??? Remember! The reminder thing!

**Kat:** OH YEAH! Ok so since I'm stupid and I didn't plan things out well I came up with a plan and that is. This story is happening 4 years after the magical carousel. So that means Prop is now 16! And Bo is…10? He's 10 right? Bo, how old are you?

**Prosper:** He went back to sleep.

**Kat:** Oh…oh well. TO THE FANTABULOUSLY BORING STORY THEN!

* * *

"Are you Signor Getz?" The stranger asked. 

"Actually I'm Scipio Fortunato, Signor Getz's assistant." Scipio replied to the rather disheveled looking guest.

"Well, no matter, no matter. Is Signor Getz here?" The stranger replied, keeping a stern eye on Scipio.

"Yes, I am here. Who may I ask needs me?" Victor suddenly appeared by the doorway, almost knocking over Scipio.

"Ah! Signor Senor Getz I presume. I have been told that you are one of the finest detectives in Venice. My name is Signor Buenafuerte." The stranger replied. Taking off his hat, revealing a man in his mid twenties with short black hair and striking blue eyes.

"Signor Buenafuerte of course! I received your message earlier. But as I recall I was supposed to call you." Victor replied, gazing over the guest who he now knew as the voice that he had heard from his answering machine just minutes ago.

"Victor, wouldn't you think it be polite to invite Signor Buenafuerte inside?" Scipio suddenly interrupted.

"Ah yes! Come in! It would be better to talk inside." Victor nodded. Opening the door wide enough for Signor Buenafuerte to be able to step in.

Scipio led the way to the lounge and left to get some coffee for Victor, himself and Signor Buenafuerte.

"Well, Signor Buenafuerte-" Victor said, as he sat on his chair near the fireplace trying to keep himself as warm as possible. The weather was awfully cold and he didn't want to freeze.

"Please call me Miguel" Signor Senor Buenafuerte interrupted. Sitting on Victor's rather old couch which was placed directly in front of Victor's chair.

"Well…um Miguel what might your business here be? It's seems rather urgent by the tone of your previous message and your urgency to talk."

"Well, I need you to find someone; actually I need you to find two siblings, twins. A girl and a boy. Here are their pictures along with some info on them; I hope these will help you find the both of them, as their father is waiting for their return." Signor Miguel replied. Handing a long brown envelope to Victor, that was sealed with a sort of red seal that had a giant "B" on it, along with a picture of a raven on top of a branch which was found at the top left corner of the seal.

"And what may I ask is your connection to these young children." Victor asked. He wasn't about to go looking for two kids for someone who might have nothing to do with them and hurt them. Though Miguel did not look like someone who wasn't very trustworthy. He had a gentlemanly look to him. Though Victor never really paid too much intention to a person's looks.

"I am their uncle. Their father is way too busy to go look for them himself as he is a very important man I assure you, and so he had sent me to find them since I spend quite a lot of time with my nephew and niece."

"Ahh, so these two, they ran away?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It appears that the two were shocked by an announcement of their father and decided that it was best to leave."

"May I know what this announcement is?"

"Well, I'm very sorry to say that I do not know as well, but it must have been really shocking since the two have always been so close to their father…well before their mother died a month ago."

Scipio knocked and entered the room; he handed a coffee mug to Victor and Signor Buenafuerte and sat down to the chair next to Victor, and started taking notes.

"Ahh, and are you sure that they're here?"

"Yes, a 100 sure. Though we only tracked them as far as Italy, I have no doubt that they are here, my niece's best friend, my daughter Jayla, always talked about this city and how nice it was so I have no doubt that my niece decided to check it out herself."

"Well then, what about my wages? I don't operate for free Signor Miguel."

"I shall pay you as soon as you bring them to me at the Hotel Sicilia but I think 20,000 will suffice enough for your services."

"My, that's an awful lot of money Signor."

"Well, I really want to find my nephew and niece, God help me if anything happens to them." Signor Buenafuerte replied, checking his watch and then stating. "Well I must be going very soon, is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

* * *

"Maybe she's not home…Ugh!" Kayla spoke annoyed that the one person she was counting on was off somewhere and they would have no where to stay. 

"Calm down. I'm sure she's here. She never leaves her house unless she has an important shoot. And she would've told us if she did." Neil replied, trying to calm his sister down. They had both been standing out in the sidewalk for about two minutes, waiting for someone to come out of their Aunt's house.

"What if she forgot to? Aunt Issy always forgets to mention things."

"I'll just have to ring the doorbell again and again and again till someone shows up. I am NOT gonna end up sleeping in a bin!"

"_ding dong"_

"Are you expecting any guests today Ida?" Hornet asked, finishing her food and standing up to wash her plate in the sink.

"No, I don't think so, I would remember if I was. Lucia would you please get the door."

"Yes Signora Spavento." Lucia nodded, standing up from her chair and heading towards the front door of the house.

"Where the heck is she???" Kayla stomped her foot on the ground, looking more annoyed than ever. She wasn't about to stand in the sidewalk forever, her knees would soon get bored of doing nothing.

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel and rent another room, and then we can try calling Jayla or something." Neil replied, obviously getting bored as well, if he knew his sister, and h did, she would start a acting crazy if she had to stay still any longer. She never was very good in being patient.

"Maybe we shou-"

"Good morning. What can I d-Signora Kayla! and Signor Neil! How have you been!" A woman appeared behind the door of Kayla's "Aunt's" house.

"Good Morning to you too Lucia." Neil replied, receiving a hug from a rather happy Lucia. The two haven't been able to see Lucia for 2 years, when their Aunt Issy had come with them on Vacation to Paris.

"LUCIA!!! HOW ARE YOUUUUU?? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!! I THOUGHT YOU DISAPPEARED ALONG WITH AUNT ISSY!!!" Kayla ran to hug Lucia, almost knocking over her brother in the process.

"Watch it! You almost knocked me over. _drama queen_." Neil said while rubbing his now sore shoulder that Kayla knocked into in her process of hugging Lucia.

"What was that?"

"NO-THING. _Cow_" Neil mumbled still rubbing his shoulder.

_That girl doesn't know her own strength. _

"Well come on in! Signora Spavento will be glad to see you." Lucia said releasing Kayla from her massive bear hug and holding out her hand as a sign that she wanted to carry the bags of the twins.

"Don't worry Lucia, we can carry our own things." Neil flexed his upper arm, showing his muscles, he had been working out but he wasn't as buff as he wanted to be. Though with all the walking he and his sister did for the past week, he was more tired than ever.

"_Showoff_." Kayla mumbled, she loved making fun of her brother so much because he never really cared about it. She had to admit. Neil was one of the best brothers a girl or anyone could have. He saved her from making the biggest mistake of her life and she loved him even more for it.

The two followed Lucia into the house and dropped their bags in the Living room and started looking for their Aunt.

"She's in the kitchen." Lucia suddenly appeared in the door holding a feather duster and a rag.

"Thank you!" The two automatically said together, it was one of those "twin things" as they called it. They both headed out of the living room and headed for the kitchen.

-**A.N.(Authors Note)** I wish I had a twin…-sigh- oh well…-

* * *

"So who are we looking for?" Scipio asked, sipping his cup of hot coffee. Still holding his pad and his pen on his lap. And then raising them both up to start taking notes.

"Two teenagers, twins. A girl and a boy. Both 16, the boy is older his name is Neil Rivera and the girl is Kayla Rivera." Signor Buenafuerte replied calmly, he checked his watch and then resumed to staring back at Victor, keeping perfect eye contact, his face showed no signs of emotion and what most people call a "poker face".

Scipio finished taking down the info about the two, and then looked up to see Victor and Signor Buenafuerte looking intently at each other as if they were communicating through their thoughts, Scipio just shook the thought out of his head and stayed silent as Victor continued on with the questions.

"So you say they are twins? Are they identical or fraternal twins?"

"Identical, they both look like their mother, but the girl has silver eyes and the boy has green eyes, apart from that they pretty much look the same, black hair, pale skin and a knack for trouble if I might say so myself."

"Ahhh, and do you know if they have any relatives living here in Venice? "

"Well I'm my side of the family I'm quite sure no one lives here, but I'm not so sure about their mother's side of the family, her side was quite elusive with the family when their mother was still alive."

"How about friends? Or any acquaintances perhaps?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Well, not that I know of anyways…Well I have to go now" Signor Buenafuerte said checking his watch and standing up to shake Victor's hand. Victor stood up and shook Signor Buenafuerte's hand and then turned to Scipio who had also stood up to shake Signor Buenafuerte's hand as well.

"I shall contact you if I see them. Good day Signor." Victor turned back to Signor Buenafuerte, who now had put on his bat back.

"Good Day." Signor Buenafuerte nodded and turned to leave as Scipio led him out the office.

* * *

The two siblings wondered into the kitchen but stopped when they heard a commotion. Peering closer Neil could just faintly identify what was being said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Ida! Riccio! You scared me!" A voice said from the other room. Another voice soon followed, all Neil could hear were the words "not" and "my fault". Just then a figure opened the door and the two jumped back startled.

"Lucia! Cou- NEIL! KAYLA! How nice to see you!" The figure said. Reaching out to hug the two.

"Good to see you too Aunt Ida." Neil gasped, their Aunt did always have a death grip.

"What's all this ruckus?" Lucia stepped into the room, a question look in her face.

"Lucia!" Ida started. "One o f the plates fell and now there are pieces of it everywhere, could you kindly get a broom and get all the pieces before someone steps on them by accident?" Ida replied back at a rather annoyed looking Lucia, not noticing that she still had her death grip on the two siblings.

"Aunt Issy…" Kayla gasped. "I'm gonna have to breath soon."

"Oh I'm sorry my dear! I guess I just got caught up in all the excitement of the two of you being here." Ida released them fom her bear hug and pushed them towards the direction of the kitchen, mentioning to them about watching their steps. "I'd like you guys to meet some people. Come on, move forward, move forward. And watch your step! We wouldn't want any pieces of broken porcelain on our feet now would we?"

The three soon entered the kitchen and were not even noticed as there were 5 other people in the room.

**Kayla's P.O.V.**

_What the hell? What's all this ruckus?_

"Bo! No! Go back to your seat! You might get hurt!" A girl shouted at what seemed like a small little boy with a mess of blonde hair. I stared at the girl and then back to the boy, noticing how cute the little boy was. How come Neil can't be that cute?

"But I'll be careful I promise." The boy retorted back and hopped off his chair. Making sure to watch his feet very intently, I smiled at this, the kid had spunk. I liked him already.

"Bo just get back to your seat and we'll wait until Lucia and Ida get back." Another boy replied. Standing up from his chair and carefully walking over to the little boy who I decided to call "person-who-I-wish-is-what-Neil-looked-like". They sort of look like siblings, aside from their hair color they pretty much looked alike. Seeing this I decided to name the boy "long-lost-brother-of- person-who-I-wish-is-what-Neil-looked-like". I was into naming people weird things. Sue me. But I guarantee you, I have a kickass lawyer.

Ida cleared her throat and soon everyone's eyes were on her, then on my brother and me, it was sort of uncomfortable. I kept on fidgeting with my hands which were behind my back, I swear if you walked in the room, your face to my back you would've thought I was trying to communicate with the unseen. I tend to do that whenever I was uncomfortable.

Finally Aunt Issy, which is what I called Ida ever since I was little, spoke and gestured for me and Neil to go forward, I had to stop fidgeting around with my hands If I was gonna shake hands with these…kids. Who are they anyways?

"Guys this is my niece and my nephew." She pointed to us. "This is Kayla." She pointed to me. "And this is Neil." And pointed to Neil who seemed bored…I wonder how he does that all the time.

The only girl in the group stepped forward and introduced herself, she said her same was Hornet, it was an unusual name but I could tell that she was nice. I could see my brother eyeing her up and down and I elbowed him in the ribs for doing so. He yelped but not too loud, he was too used to me doing that. So finally I stepped forward and shook Hornet's hand, she had a firm grip, I'm beginning to start to like this girl. Soon after that Neil shook her hand and introduced himself, God I wanna puke. _Where's the trashcan when you need one?_

After that the little boy in the group stepped forward introducing himself as Bo. I nodded and patted his head, he laughed at this and I smiled. My brother had another approach though; he lifted him up with both his hands so he could meet him eye to eye and said hi, I elbowed him after that, elbowing my brother had just become my new hobby. Haha!

Finally the boy who I identified as "long-lost-brother-of- person-who-I-wish-is-what-Neil-looked-like" stepped up; turns out he was really Bo's brother. Oh look at that! I'm psychic! Beware my awesome power to identify siblings! Anyways I found out soon after that that his name was Prosper. Another unusual name, people in Venice should get out more. Their kids are gonna hate their parents one day when they travel the world and realize that they have the most stupid names ever.

The two other boys soon followed, they introduced themselves together as Riccio and Mosca. I have finally concluded that Venician's, or whatever the people in Venice were called, should definitely go out more.

* * *

Well how was that? I hope you guys liked I, this chapter is a sort of I don't know…filler? I just wasn't in to mood to joke around I guess. Yeah I'm bipolar. I can be weird and hyper or lazy and boring. I don't really care.

**DEAL WITH IT**

Oh and thank you so much for all the reviews and all the corrections, I'll keep them in mind.

I salute all of you who reviewed and for those who didn't review or be smacked with Hornet's amazing hammer with she pulls out of thin air! And I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors here, i tried my best to not be lazy and fix them all.

Peace.


	5. Update

Updates:

Has it really been 5 years since I've updated this story? WOW WOW WOW. So much has changed in this site and in my life since then. I keep on seeing e-mails coming in with reviews and I can't help but feel a little guilt for everyone who's expecting an update.

I've decided to give a shot at it though, expect new chapters by the end of this week, hopefully I can still remember why I started these stories in the first place. Also, I hope that you guys will be satisfied with what I put up.

See you guys in a little while

-skyeisthelimit


End file.
